


Oh Kitten

by clardycat7



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, badboy!calum, blowjob, kitten!michael - Freeform, small fighting scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clardycat7/pseuds/clardycat7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael couldn't believe it when bad-boy Calum Hood defended him. He was even more surprised when Calum took him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Kitten

“Clifford!” Michael flinched, keeping his eyes trained on his food as the voices chanting his name got closer. A hand gripped tightly onto his shoulder, harshly ripping him from his seat. “Hey look, it’s the faggot!” The horrible words of Michael’s long-time bully, Ryan, hit his heart like a train. He had been enduring this torture for three years, ever since he came out as gay to his school, on complete accident by the way.

“Hey, Clifford, eyes on me!” Michael whimpered as he was thrusted onto the ground, his cheek scraping against the pavement of the outside food court at his school. A foot suddenly was kicked into his side, soon repeating the action. 

No one ever came to help Michael, so it was a shock when the beating suddenly stopped. He half opened his eyes, ignoring the shooting pain in his lower body. He was unable to move, but he could see the tanned figure of infamous bad-boy Calum Hood, throwing punch after punch to Ryan.

“How dare you hurt him? What the hell has he ever done to you, fucking dick!” Calum kneed Ryan right in the stomach, making the boy fall to the ground, clutching his torso. 

Calum rushed right over to Michael, gently clutching his arm and pulling him to stand. Michael noticed a cut on Calum’s cheek, but other than that he appeared unharmed.

“Hey, hey, you okay?” Michael nodded weakly, heavily leaning on Calum to keep himself upright. “No, you’re not. C’mon, let’s go fix you up.” Michael was unable to speak, just letting Calum’s heavily tattooed arm drag him to his car.

 

* * * 

 

Michael had assumed Calum would ask for his address and take him home, but the boy didn’t. They pulled up to a suburban house a few streets away. Calum opened Michael’s door for him, grabbing his hand to help him out of the car. Michael was feeling a bit better, so he was able to walk into the house himself.

“My parents aren’t home, so it’s just us. The bathroom’s this way, figured we should get you cleaned up.”

“There’s a cut on your cheek.” Calum, who had been walking ahead to lead Michael to the bathroom, stopped in his tracks and turned to Michael, a small smile on his face. His fingers touched his cheek, now noticing the small amount of blood there.

“Yeah, I’ll take care of that later. You’re the one that’s hurt, go sit on the counter and I’ll get some stuff.” Michael nodded shyly, stepping into the small bathroom and hopping onto the counter. He pulled his sweater sleeves over his hands, nervously rubbing his arm. Calum came in a few seconds later, a washcloth in his hands. 

As Calum ran the cloth under warm water, Michael spoke up. “Why are you helping me?” He spoke softly, for he never talked that loud anyway. Calum had a small smile on his face, squeezing out the excess water of the washcloth. 

“Because I think you’re cute, and it would have been horrible if I had just left you on the ground like that. Take your shirt off.” Michael blushed, hesitating. “Hey, it’s okay, it’s only so I can make sure you’re not too hurt.” More heat rose to Michael’s cheek as Calum set a soothing hand on Michael’s thigh. Michael bit his lip, slowly grabbing the hem of his sweater and pulling it over his head. He swallowed hard as Calum gently pressed the washcloth to one of the many bruises scattered along Michael’s torso. “It’ll help them from hurting so much, I guess. Clean the cuts.” Calum continues to clean Michael’s stomach, everywhere there was a bruise or some bleeding. 

Calum didn’t move from between Michael’s legs as he dumped the cloth into the sink. Instead, he kept his hands on Michael’s thighs, tracing patterns through his jeans. “I wasn’t kidding, you know. About you being cute. You’re adorable.” Michael thought it was funny, such sweet words coming out of someone so tough looking. Nevertheless, he blushed at Calum’s words, suddenly wishing he had his sleeves to pull on again, since it had become a nervous habit. “You’re like a little kitten,” Calum continued, Michael looking up in surprise as Calum’s fingers reached up to brush his cheek. “So soft and cute, I just want to wrap myself around you and protect you from this harsh world we live in.” Michael’s eyes fluttered closed as their noses brushed, panting heavily and feeling Calum’s lips brush against his. “This okay?” Calum whispered, staring into Michael’s eyes, his chocolate ones needing the reassurance to go on. And Michael gave it, nodding his head.

Calum crashed their lips together, one hand gripping the back of Michael’s neck, and the other still holding his thigh. Michael wrapped his legs tighter around Calum’s waist, pulling the tan boy as close as he could. Both arms were around Calum’s neck, keeping their faces close. 

Calum’s tongue entered Michael’s mouth slowly, it being obvious he was trying to be as gentle and caring as possible. He explored the roof of Michael’s mouth, dominating instantly. 

When the kiss ended, Calum continued to pepper more down Michael’s neck, sucking a bruise into his collarbone. “Still okay?” he asked quietly. All Michael could do was moan in response. Calum chuckled, pressing more light pecks down his stomach. When he reached the waistband of Michael’s jeans, he looked up once more time. “You positive about this kitten? I don’t want to do anything you’re uncomfortable with.” Michael whined, bucking his hips up.

“Please Calum, I want you to.” Calum smirked and nodded, unbuttoning and unzipping Michael’s jeans. He pulled them half-way down his thighs, letting Michael’s dick spring up. Calum gripped it in his hand, a soft sound coming past Michael’s lips as Calum began to pump it.

It didn’t take long for Michael to reach full hardness. Calum sucking love bites into his neck certainly wasn’t helping. Not too long after, Calum was going back down Michael’s body. When he reached Michael’s cock again, he wrapped his lips around it, sucking on the head. Michael gasped, threading his fingers through Calum’s soft hair. Calum flicked his tongue over the tip, knowing exactly what would get Michael moaning.

As Calum started going down, Michael got louder, letting out whimpers and moans. His breathing had become uneven, short gasps leaving his lips. Calum suddenly sucked hard, hollowing his cheeks around Michael’s dick. And wow, Michael just thought of how talented Calum seemed to be at giving blowjobs, which made him wonder how many guys he had been with, which was not what he was wanting to be thinking about right now. 

Instead, he focused on how pretty Calum’s lips looked wrapped around his cock like that, how Calum’s eyes were closed and how his voice sounded when he called Michael cute. He focused on Calum’s tongue running up along the underside of his dick, before sucking hard on the top again, making Michael accidentally buck his hips up. 

“C-Calum,” Michael stuttered, feeling an intense heat fill his lower stomach. Calum ignored him, just taking his dick in deeper. Michael couldn’t hold it in any longer, letting his orgasm rip through him. He moaned loudly, releasing in the tight confinement of Calum’s mouth, who swallowed every last drop.

When Calum pulled off, he went back up to Michael’s face, nuzzling their noses together, making Michael giggle tiredly. “Still okay kitten?” Calum asked softly, pressing a delicate kiss to Michael’s cheek, who nodded in response.

Michael then noticed Calum’s obvious erection. Calum followed his train of sight, shaking his head. “Don’t worry about me kitten. Let’s just get you home, yeah? And maybe I could get your number?” Michael laughed again as Calum wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, a cheeky smile on his face. He nodded, both boys smiling as Calum helped Michael pull his pants back up.


End file.
